User talk:Pope Yapyap III/Archive 1
Thanks for Editing Thanks for all the edits, your really helping the site grow, but I do have one favour to ask you, please, when you edit an article, only edit it once, you will do 4 or so small edits to a single article. If you could note all your edits, and then edit it all at once that would be great. It screws with your edit count when you make lots of small edits, and the admins have to hold it against you, and in 99.9% of the cases you come out with less edits than you really made. Thanks again for all your work. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 22:13, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Thx Thanks for your advice, will do. Always forget to check the minor edit box, so I changed it so it's Mark all edits minor by default. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|the Unholy]] 22:18, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hey M&T here, I couldn't help but notice who's just about to overthrow me as the biggest editor on the site lol. Good job, I expect to see good things from you. By the way, you want to send your messages to the other users' talk page and not your own. Most of the time, the other user won't bother to check your talk page... It's just how things work you know? ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 22:16, 26 February 2009 (UTC) HaloFanon Don't uplaod anything from Gruntipedia to HaloFanon, there are whole slew of reasons why you can't, but the only one you need to know is that HaloFanon won't take Humour articles. Your not in trouble, but please stop or you could get banned on both sites. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 07:07, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Talk page Thanks for giving me a heads up, but you are posting on my ARCHIVE, not my talk page, most admins keep an archive of their talk pages to help settle disputers, so whenever you left me a message, I never got it, because it doesn't notify me when my Archive page is edited. so next time just follow the link in my sig to my current page and use teh "Leave Message" button at the top, thanks. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 02:15, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Text Adventures Dude, if you can do it, have at it, only thing I ask is that you keep the pages in a format like such "TextAdventure:XXX" that way I can keep an eye on them, also, you may want to make a template to let people know not to edit them, I will make a news article to tell people that Text adventures are off limits to edit, also I can lock the pages so that only users and/or Admins can edit them. Just go ahead and make one and we can see how it turns out. Thanks though for giving me a heads up first. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 01:42, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Rollback You seem to be a good user with a good mind for humour and watching out for vandals, so I am going to give you rollback, simply put, you get a shiny button when you go to a page's history, that says "Rollback" it will undo the last edit for you, if the vandal has made multiple edits, what you do is find the wanted page in the articles history, and then hit "edit" it will then bring you to what looks like a normal edit page, but it will be the page in that revision, all you have to do then is mark it as a minor edit and put "Rollback" in the edit summery, that way I know what you're doing. if you have any questions, just leave me a message. If there are sill some question, just drop me a line to when you can get on the IRC, if you don't know how to get on to our channel just let me know. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 16:28, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Admins/Mod I know of Garry's mod, never used it, but I know of it (half life FTW) anyway, 1 admin was never really there, Chris will be active in spurts, and Simon has kinda abandoned the project, I still think that it can be good, so I am still here, but between work, school, and scouts, things get a bit crazy. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 02:44, 16 March 2009 (UTC) IRC Come here: http://www/mibbit.com/chat/ Type in for your Nick: Pope_Yayap_III, for Channel: #gruntipedia, select Freenode for IRC. This is gruntipedia's chatroom, I was wondering if you'd meet me there, I would like to talk. Later. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 01:17, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I don't know too much, sorry... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 01:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Payment Tell you what, I'll look into this Half-Life Garry's Mod thing and I'll report back to you when I'm an expert on the topic. I don't know what this "project" is but I guess helping you with it is the least payment I could give to you for contributing to UnHalo so much. I'll be back soon... Have a good one, [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 02:50, 18 March 2009 (UTC) You have your own wiki? So that's what all this is about. Well, I'd be happy to help you out. I do like the Half-Life series =P I'm not big on the story and all that but I do have some knowledge of the game. Like I said, I'll read into it and I'll make my profile when I'm ready to help. See you soon. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 21:27, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Colon issues It's "Halo: Combat Evolved" there is a space after it, the only time you don't, is when either the author named the book/game/whatever that way (Halo has a space there) and the only other time is some obscure grammar rule, so don't worry about it. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 22:34, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Polls Halopedia has a different monobook than we do, it was built by wikia, and is being tested on Halopedia (that's why they are the only ones to have the point system and all that stuff), so I don't know if it could be done... but maybe you could slap one together from the "Did You Know?" template. As for usergroup rights, I have no clue, sorry. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 01:41, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for that Warning. I'll keep it in mind now, and also nice edits. MisterRK 23:25, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I am new ( in a way)! Answering your message, I have been on Gruntpedia for months now, but I'm 'Italic text'nine years old.'' Don't expect too much out of me, even though you have my full attention. I am truly dedicated to Gruntpedia, so don't hesitate to let me know about something I shouldn't have done. Zanweebwa-999 Blog Posts It works fine on my computer, maybe its your personal settings, not the wiki settings, or it could just be a glitch that wikia will fix once all the new stuff is put into place. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 19:19, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! Long story short don't worry about it, I didn't even know that page showed up in a page search. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 05:56, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey man Hey Darkness! Where have you been Yayap? I see you made a whole section on the Halo levels. I shall help make articles on those levels as well.-ADMYAMAMOTO 13:55 December 18, 2009 Hey. How are you? I'm kind of new to Gruntipedia, but I know alot about wiki markup code, thanks to my editing on Halopedia and the Star Wars wiki. Anyway, I noticed you were editing the Halo: CE levels. If it's okay, I'm going to do the same for the Halo 2 levels. Thanks.--'LastJedi1515' (talk) 00:08, December 20, 2009 (UTC) RE:Gruntipedia News Oh, that seems like it would be helpful. Sure thing. -[[User:Stigma-231|'§tigma-231']] ♠№t of horse{৳alk}{ } 04:58, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Joining the News Alright than, I just went to Gruntiness News and have joined in. A new report has been made in the news there. Grunts are suffering for some reason!-ADMYAMAMOTO December 24, 2009 19:23 RFA Links Thanks for the suggestion. Links will be made on my RFA. And you weren't kidding hen you said you have done more edits than anyone else: 1,177 edits phew.-ADMYAMAMOTO December 24, 2009 20:58 What??? The Jovian moons weren't the Frieden. The frieden was sparked on the moon. ok thank you